The Doctor and Max Adventures
by Eco320
Summary: This is about how a young girl name Max get save by the Doctor and now she helping the Doctor. This is after the doctor met kid Amy and before he met the grown up Amy this is what the Doctor did for 15 years of Amy's life .i hoped you liked it! Special thanks to Calysta lee for helping me do this.
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1-

Doctor- -I am in my TARDIS and I land in modern day London looking out to see something interesting.-

Max -I had to work, as usual, at the fire station.

Doctor- -Walking and walking till I smell fire and call 911.-

Max- Almost right as I walk in the door, I hear the alarms going off. I go and suit up, and then jump into the truck.

Doctor- I go where the fire is and I see something moving takes out my screwdriver and see it's an alien.

Max- I go to help someone and scream, jumping back when I see slime dripping off of the person's single eye.

Doctor- I run up and see that it a slime alien form the planet slimier.-

Max- I stare at the thing, my eyes wide.

Doctor- I pull you back and take out my sonic and tell you to cover your ears.

Max- I cover my ears quickly.

Doctor- Then I put the sonic to maximum and the creature runs away while the building going to fall and I take your hand we start to run.-

Max- I run behind you quickly, panting in my heavy fire protection outfit.

-we get out just in time to see the place fall down and I ask if you are O.k.

Max- I nod and lean against a wall to catch my breath.

Doctor- I walk away very quickly.

Max- I look around confused when you're gone, curious who you were.

Doctor- Thinking I hope she doesn't start to follow me like the others.

Max- I pause, and then jog after you.

Doctor- I hear your footstep and I walk faster.

Max- I speed up to a sprint until I catch you by the back of your shirt and stop you. "Who are you?" I ask, "And what was that, back there?"

Doctor- Ahh I see you caught up to me miss?

Max- "Y... Yes." I say, taken aback.

Doctor- So what your name my name the doctor -saying this in a nice voice.

Max- I observe you quietly. "I'm Max."

Doctor- Max? Isn't that a boy name?

Max- I scowl at you. "Isn't Doctor a career choice, not a name?"

Doctor- Well I see u is a cheeky one max.

Max- I stick my tongue out at you.

Doctor- Well anyway I need to go max nice meeting you.

Max- "Wait, you didn't explain! What was that?"

Doctor- What was what?

Max- "That... thing... back there."

Doctor- Ohh that forget about it.

Max- "I don't think so, Doc."

Doctor- Don't call me doc its doctor, Anyway what u saw was a alien form a planet.

Max- "Further explanation needed, Doc." I say 'Doc' again just to irritate you.

Doctor- O.k its slime from the planet slimier and it go to any living things that move and take over the body and they kill other people and after they kill the people they kill the person who is controlling.

Max-I go pale.

Doctor-I see you about to throw up, anyway I need to go get that slime and take it back to it planet before it kills more innocent people.

Max -I raise an eyebrow.

Doctor- -Walks away.-

Max- I follow you.

Doctor-Why u following me max?

Max- "Because I want to know more." I say simply.

Doctor- Well it dangerous so just follows me o.k

Max- I shrug and continue following you.

Doctor- O.k then where is that slime -take out sonic points and it beeps- there! –Start to run.-

Max- I run after you, keeping up easily.

Doctor- There -run to a corner-

Max- I look around.

Doctor-There get it.

Max- "What do I do?"

Doctor- See that jar get it and cover the slime

Max- I follow your instructions.

Doctor- Ahh good you got it.

Max- "What do we do with it?"

Doctor- Bring it back home.

Max- "Wait, what? I am not bringing this thing anywhere near my house..."

Doctor- No to its home.

Max-"That would make more sense..." I say slowly, nodding.

Doctor- Come on lets go to my ship.

Max-"Ship?" I stare at you.

Doctor- Yeah ships my TARDIS.

Max-"...TARDIS...?"

Doctor- Time and Relative Dimension in Space.

-We walk to the place where I parked the TARDIS-

Max- I follow you quietly.

-Then you see a blue box.-

Max-"Wait... your spaceship is a box...?" I say, looking at you. Did I just follow a lunatic to a police box? I think.

Doctor- yes it is -opens the door- comes on in.

Max- I glance over your shoulder and my eyes go wide. I step inside and look around. I reach out, as if feeling for the walls that were supposed to be there.

Doctor-I know what you going to say it's "bigger than the inside".

Max-"It's shrunken on the exterior..." I glance at him, raising an eyebrow.

Doctor- o.k that a first.

Max- I laugh lightly.

Doctor- o.k come on we have to take it back home.

Max- I nod slightly. "Where is its... home?"

Doctor- umm 1000 light years from earth.

Max- My eyes widen. "I'll be dead by the time we reach 10000 light years!"

Doctor- no you won't.

Max-"How fast does this box of yours go?"

Doctor- pretty fast.

Max- I raise an eyebrow. "Pretty fast?"

Doctor- yeah 100000 light years per sec.

Max- I stare at him.

Scene 2-

Doctor- -presses some buttons-

Max-I stand there.

Doctor- hang on to something it going to be bumpy

Max- I grab onto a rail.

Doctor- o.k

-Then the TARDIS start to bump it like a roller coaster.-

Max- I clutch the rail rightly.

-Then it stops-

Max- I look at you.

Doctor- o.k we are here.

Max- I nod slightly, letting go of the pole and straighten up.

Doctor- go outside and see.

Max- I go to the door slowly.

Doctor- we don't have all day.

Max- I scowl at you before stepping outside. I nearly fall back inside at the sight.

Doctor- catches u.

Max- "Oh jeez... we're... another planet..." I say, soaking it in.

Doctor- yeah I know right. So u still have the jar?

Max- I nod, clutching it tighter in my arms.

Doctor- ok let's see there we go see that forest.

Max- I nod slightly.

Doctor- o.k let release it over there. Pointing to the tree that looks very old-

Max- I hand it to you.

Doctor- I open the jar and the thing slime away.

Max-I stand there in a daze, still struggling to absorb everything.

Doctor- u want to look around?

Max- I just stand there, struggling to accept that I was on another planet.

Doctor- so that a yes.

Max- I nod slowly.

Doctor-o.k come along We will see the market first.

Max- I nod again.

Doctor- takes your hands and takes u to the market.

Max- I follow you, my eyes wandering around.

Doctor- stops and sees something familiar.

Max- I look at you, confused.

Doctor- Ohh no not the daleks why are they here?

Max- "Daleks?"

Doctor- yes they are evil they destroy anything that is not dalek there famous saying is exterminate the daleks this not good at all.

Max- "Oh noooo the salt shakers are going to kill us..." I grumble.

Doctor- salt shakers? Ha-ha u will get killed for insulting them.

Max- I raise an eyebrow at him.

Doctor- come on lets follow them.

Max- "Wait... but you just said they could kill us. No, actually, you said they would."

Doctor- yeah if you scream it at them we are like 40 meters away from them and well hiding.

Max- I stare at you. "Fine. Let's go."

Doctor- u mean allons-y.

Max- "Whatever," follows and hide under a bush.

Doctor- I hide next to you. I see there a new secret space ship they built.

Scene 3-

Doctor- I am going to have a look u stay here.

Max- "Don't leave-" I start to say, but you're already out of range.

-Then you hear a cracking sound and a weird stomping noise-

Max- I jump and look around for the source of the sound. Then u bump into metal men.

Cybermen # 1 - you are not suppose to be here, delete!

Max- My eyes go wide and I roll forwards, under the robot's legs as it shoots something at the spot I was sitting a moment ago.

-Another one of the robots grabs me by the arm.-

Cybermen #2- you will be deleted!

Cybermen #1- "She is compatible," One of the other ones drones.

Cybermen #2- -checking- yes she is bring her to the chamber.

Max- "What? What chamber? What does 'compatible' mean?" I ask, confused. The robot starts to drag me and I lash out. "Where are you taking me?" I yell, starting to panic. "Doctor-!" Then I feel a sharp shock in my side and I fall unconscious.

-One of the metal men goes and tells one of the daleks what he had found.-

Dalek -yes?

Max- *unconscious*

Cybermen- we found the one!

Dalek- is it the one the one that the prophecy says?

Cybermen-yes it the one she was wearing that necklace just like the one said in the scroll.

Dalek- good job we will make her into the one and only Cyberaelks.

Cybermen- I will check on her -walks away-

Max- *still unconscious*

-One of the Cybermen put you on the table and ties you down putting a metal hat on you-

- While this all happening the doctor is on the other side of the building-

Max- *unconscious*

-On the other side a Cybermen see the doctor on the screen-

Cybermen#1- it the doctor

Cybermen#2- yes it is what do we do?

-Then the dalek comes in-

Dalek-well if he here then we might had caught his companion make a clone and see how he reacts when he realizes that not her and see how long does it take to realize it

Cybermen#1- yes sir

Dalek-plus if he doesn't realize it before we completely transformer her we kill the doctor

-Back to the lab where poor max is starting to wake up-


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 4-

Max- I grumble and open my eyes. Everything's a bit blurry. I try to sit up and find myself tied down.

-Then u sees an old man in a white coat-

Clone: I run up beside the doctor, panting. "Daleks. They're after us." I lie.

Doctor- max u scared me and they are?

-Grabs the clone hand and turns-

Clone: I run beside him.

Max: I look at the old man, confused. "Who're you supposed to be?"

-The professor turns-

Professor- I see u awake miss max

Max: "How do you know my name?" I say, groaning. My head hurts.

Clone: "Hurry! They were right behind me when I found you!" I lie again. I'm leading him deeper and deeper into the facility, making him further and further from an exit.

Doctor- ok.

Professor- well we hacked into your brain and now your doctor friend is busy with well let's say you

Max: "But I'm right here...? And you did what to my mind?"

Clone: I keep running with him.

Professor- hacked into it well u want to see what I mean by doctor busy with u

Doctor- stops I think we lost them

Max: I glare at him.

Clone: I nod slightly, panting.

-The professor turns on the TV and u see the doctor and yourself-

Max: I go pale.

Doctor- hmm u look different is it the hair?No the hmmm

Clone: I raise an eyebrow at him.

Professor- time to be upgraded.

Max: "Upgraded?" I say, confused.

Doctor -aha you missing your necklaces

Clone: "Ah..." I frown, looking down. "I must've lost it while we were running."

Doctor – well ok but first can I scan you?

Clone: "Scan me? Why would you need to do that?" I say, lost.

Professor- upgrade you know when your computer need an upgrade hahahaha

Doctor-yes to see if you are hurt or anything

Max: "How exactly do you upgrade a human?"

Clone: "I'm fine," I say simply.

Doctor –no I will check -grabs the clone's hand

Professor- well u sees those metal men?

Clone: I jerk back. "Don't touch me!"

Max: "The idiots that dragged me here, yes."

Professor- yes u see them they are call the cyber men and they used to be humans

Doctor-I see -scans you and makes a beeping noise-

Max: I go pale.

Clone: I stare at him.

Doctor - you're not max! Where is she?

Professor- Cybermen comes over here

Clone: "Of course I'm Max, you psycho!"

Max: "No!" I strain against the metal cuffs holding me down.

Doctor-well let's see about that -points the sonic and make a horrible noise that the clone doesn't like

Professor- open!

-It opens it head and now u see a brain inside it-

Clone: I scream and cover my ears, drawing back from him.

Max: I open my mouth to scream but no sound comes out.

Doctor- that right clone no human can hear this expect for a clone now tell me where is she!

Professor- u see that how but you not going to be like them you going to be like well the daelks and Cybermen together making a hybrid hahahaha

Max: I continue pulling at the restraints, panicking.

Doctor-well if you don't tell me or you will turn into gulp

Professor-let the thing begin

Clone: I glare at him, saying nothing.

Max: I whimper.

Doctor-I have a question clone do you want a real life?

Professor-turns on the machine and that metal hat you have making you think like a dalek and Cybermen

Clone: "There is no way you can give that to me." I scowl at him and then kick him hard, right where the suns don't shine. Then I take off down the hall, running as fast as I can.

Max: I scream and then go slack. My vision goes dark for a moment and then when it returns, I feel completely different. I can't remember what I was panicking about a moment ago.

-Doctor chasing after the clone-

Scene 5-

Professor - ummm miss max?

Max: "Release me from these restraints," I say sharply, my voice hard and monotone.

Clone: *running*

-The TARDIS goes right in front of the clone-

Clone: I stumble backwards.

Professor -yes yes ok –reasling the new hybrid-

Max -I sit up and stretch my arms, looking around the room silently.

Professor- Are you the new hybrid the one that called project cyberaelks?

-The doctor comes out of the TARDIS-

Clone: I stare at him, wide-eyed.

Max: "Yes," I say simply.

Professor- yes I did it I am going tell my master stay here please

Doctor- I see you are surprise now want a new life or not

Max: I stand up and walk around the room, observing the instruments.

Clone: I stare at him a moment before nodding.

Doctor -now tell me where is she please then I can take you away to another planet

Max: I pick up a gun and test it out.

Clone: "She's in the laboratory." I say softly, "On the other side."

Doctor-thanks now u stays here ok

-The professor goes to the daleks chamber-

Professor-master the hybrid was a success

Dalek- I knew that clone did well now we can kill the doctor

Clone: "Don't leave me!" I whimper.

Professor- looks the doctor going after her precious human

-The doctor goes to the lab and sees her holding a gun-

Doctor- max?

Max-I spin on him, aiming the gun. "Doctor."

Doctor- why u holing that gun and why u have a dalek body and Cybermen head?

Max-"E...Exterminate." I say quietly, pulling the trigger. In the last moment, I jerk it sideways and miss.

Doctor-Ohh no

-Take put sonic and scan her-

Doctor- Ohh goody only 70 percent

Max -"Good...y...?" I say, a bit of sarcasm showing through.

Doctor- hmm look at the machine goes over and start to destroy the thing and then your suit comes off

Max- I tumble out of the suit, trembling. "Doc... Doctor..." I whimper.

Doctor- Ohh max -goes over and hugs her-

Max-I bury my face in his shoulder, crying.

Doctor- it ok it all over now we have to go before the daleks comes in or the Cybermen

Max- I nod slightly, wiping my eyes.

Doctor- come on -then the professor and the dalek see you-

Max- I grab your arm tightly, my expression quickly shifting from a forced calm back to a panicked, angry terror.

Doctor-you get away from her

Professor- I am sorry master dalek

Max - I stand there, unsure what to do.

Dalek- Exterminate- zap the professor

Professor-no...

Doctor- how dare you take out screwdriver and point and well the dalek go to a mayhem and self destruct

Max- "Can we go now?" I say, wide eyed at the mess.

Doctor- yes we can -taking her hand back to the TARDIS-

Max- I hold his hand tightly, afraid he'll leave me alone again.

Scene 6-

Doctor- -in front of the TARDIS- Ohh no that silly clone she left

Clone: *hiding inside the TARDIS*

Max: "Wait, the clone of me?" I gasp.

-Goes inside and see the clone-

Doctor- yes your clone if it wasn't for her u been completely upgrade

Doctor-I see you went inside-

Clone: "You left the door open and I was scared." I say simply.

Max: "I don't want it here." I say, scowling at it. "I'm Max. Not her."

Doctor- max it ok she a good guy now and i promise her that she will have a new life and clone that was a good idea.

Clone: "Call me... Maya." I say, coming up with a name.

Max-I cross my arms.

Doctor- ok Maya we are going to send you to a new home and max please don't be mad at her she did help you

Max: "Only when you bribed her!" I counter.

Maya: I sit there, staring at the ground.

Doctor- I didn't bride her I err never mind just hold on to something Maya, max

Maya- I grab on to a rail.

Max- I turn away from them and grab the railing, scowling at the wall.

-Press button and the TARDIS moves and 5 sec later lands-

Maya- I look around. "Where are we?"

Doctor-we landed to your new home

Max -*staring at a wall*


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 7-

Maya -I look at him, and then at the door.

Doctor -go on

Maya-I step towards the door.

Max-"Wait..." I frown, pausing. "Thank you for telling her where I was." I grumble.

Doctor- Ohh you're on the planet xenon nice little planet

Maya -I smile and nod. "You're welcome." I say, and then head to the door, pushing it open and looking around.

eco319 (4/16/13 8:56:59 PM): doctor-Maya you need money hold on goes to ATM and gives her $900,000,000

Maya- I look at him and smile. "Thank you... Doctor." I hug him.

Scene 8-

Doctor- have a great life! -Goes back to TARDIS looks at you and stand there-

Max: I fiddle with a loose thread on the end of my jacket sleeve, avoiding your eyes.

Doctor-so umm you ok?

Max-"I'm not totally sure." I say softly.

Doctor- do you still want to come with me?

Max- "Let me think about it." I say quietly. "Do you have somewhere... that..." I take a shaky breath and sniffle. "That I can..." I choke up, tears rolling down my face.

Doctor- oh don't cry I know it was scary hugging her

Max- I hug him tightly, my tears soaking his shirt. "I was so scared!" I cry, "What if you hadn't been able to undo what they did? You would have had to leave me behind because even if you somehow got me into the TARDIS..." I gasp for air between sobs, "I would have destroyed everything. I would have killed you. It was terrifying. It's like all I could think about was me. I am superior. I am above you. You deserve nothing. Not even the air you breathe." I take another shaky breath, "That's not me. It's not me. It's not me!" I whimper.

Doctor- Ohh I am sorry I am so sorry hugging her tightly

Max- I just stand there, weeping into his chest.

Doctor- it ok u want to go home

Max-I shake my head. "Home means being alone," I sniffle, "I want to stay with you, Doctor."

Doctor-it going to be dangerous where u want to go

Max-I nod again, sniffling and wiping my eyes. "I don't..." I sniffle, "I don't want to go home, but I do want..." I sniff again, "To go back to earth for a while. With you."

Scene 9-

Doctor-I see ok hold on -presses button, lands -we are in Cardiff I want u to meet an old friend of mine

Max- I nod slightly. I wipe my eyes. "Is this friend of yours... human?"

Doctor –yes, well umm there a little secret

Max- I raise an eyebrow.

Doctor he well actually two secrets

Max- I wait.

Doctor he well first he's bi and well he immortal

Max-I laugh lightly. "Alright,"

-Goes to the waterfall-

Doctor- jack! It me the doctor

-Nobody notice the doctor screaming-

Max- I follow him quietly. I look around.

-Then u sees the platform go down-

Max- I look at you.

Doctor- don't worry the platform goes all the way down and u see a guy in a army's trench coat

Jack- is that u doctor?

Doctor-yep it the same old me

Max- I look over the dude silently.

Jack-Ohh I see you changed your face you regenerated

Doctor- yep

-They hug each other-

Max- "Are you two dating?" I ask out of curiosity.

Doctor- no we are friends

Max-I nod slightly.

Doctor- jack this is max, max this is jack he traveled with me before

Max- "Hello," I nod to him.

Jack- did u tell her I can't die?

Doctor- yes she just think I am crazy

Jack -hey max u think I can't die huh

Max- "After today, I'll believe anything is possible." I laugh lightly.

Jack-well I will prove it -take out a gun points at his head-

Max- "Oh, whoa, wait! Don't!"

-Balm-!

Doctor- jack tsk u always wanted people to prove it right and max don't worry he will come back in any sec

Max- I cry out, turning away as the bullet goes into his head. I start shaking again.

Jack- -then jack gasp for air- Ohh man why the heck I did that well that will Ohh jeez I am sorry I made you get scared -goes hugs her-

Max- "I didn't want... that image... in my head..." I say quietly into his shoulder. "You didn't have to prove it. I believed you."

Jack- I am sorry- still hugging her -wait got an idea u don't want to have that image right

Max- I raise an eyebrow at him

Jack-doctor can i use the Hypnos easer memory ray?

Max-"No!"

Doctor- don't worry it won't hurt

Max-"Don't mess with my head. Please." I whimper.

Doctor- Ohh ok I got a better idea -places your head to my head and give her a head bump-

Max- I look confused for a moment. "What was that?"

Doctor- well u remembers anything about what happened a few minutes ago?

Max- I shake my head. "No. Why? What happened?"

Doctor-good u don't remember better that way and you jack don't ever do that again

Jack-sorry... anyway want to take a tour max?

Max- I nod slowly, still a bit confused as to what just happened but I brush it off.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 10-

Jack- so here where the machine and gadgets go

Max- I nod slightly.

Jack- now don't be afraid this where we put the bad aliens -then you see and ugly alien growling at you-

Max- I eye the alien carefully.

Jack -it ok it just having a bad day

Max- I raise an eyebrow at Jack.

Jack- ok come on lets go

Max- I nod slightly.

-The doctor stand there and looking at the stuff-

Doctor- alight jack see you later.

Jack-thanks for remembering me

Doctor- I never forget you and please don't do that again

Jack- yes sir -salute to the doctor-

Max- I stand there.

Doctor-come on max lets go back up to the surface

Max- I nod slightly. "Nice to meet you, Jack." I say, following the Doctor.

Jack- nice to meet you max gives her a kiss

Max-I blush and look away.

Doctor- come on max -taking your hand

Max- I nod and follow him.

-Going up and u see no one notice you-

Max- I watch people silently, confused as to why no one even glances at me.

Doctor- u thinking why they are not looking at us well that there a device that people will see u but don't notice you

Max- "Huh," I say, nodding slowly.

Doctor- Ohh never mind where u want to go

Max- I shrug slightly.

Doctor- hmm u want to go to the past

Max- "Wait... the past?"

Doctor- yes the past silly Ohh did I mention it a time machine

Max -"You have a time machine, too?"

Doctor- Yes the TARDIS is a spaceship and a time machine

Max I stare at him, open-mouthed.

Doctor- u ok

Max- I nod slowly. "You are one strange man," I smile.

Doctor- I am a time lord

Max- "Time lord?"

Doctor- yes I am a alien

Max- "What's a time lord? You look human to me."

Doctor- it a race where time was everything, listen to my heart

Max- I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

Doctor- just listen

Max- I step forward and press my ear to your chest. I listen, and then pull back, looking up at you. "You have two?"

Doctor- yep

Max- I grin and laugh a bit.

Doctor- come on let's go back to the TARDIS

Max- I nod.

Doctor- come on

Scene 11-

Max- I follow him back to the TARDIS

Doctor- ok when do you want to go

Max- "Um... I don't know." I say with a small shrug.

Doctor- ok I will surprise you

Max- I smile.

Doctor- lands look at scanner

Max- "Where are we?" I ask.

Max- hmm let me see I wait.

Doctor- we are in 1864

Max- "So the civil war is going on back home..." I say, nodding slowly.

Doctor- in the goo d US of A actually we are in the civil war

Max-"Really?"

Doctor- yep

Max- "What's going on now? What point is it in the war?"

Doctor- well I not sure but we are going to see Abe

Max- "Awesome." I grin.

Doctor- ok let's go see Abe Lincoln - then a solider stop us-

Max- I observe the soldier quietly.

-The doctor takes out a paper and show to the solider the soldier looks at it and lets them in-

Max- "What was on that paper?" I ask curiously.

Doctor- Ohh it a physic paper it tell what I want people to see

Max- I look confused.

Doctor- at least we are in the white house

Max- I nod slightly and look around.

Doctor- u sees the tall man with bread and a hat

Max- "Oh my god, is that him?" I whisper.

Doctor- yep

Max- I grin.

-Walking towards him-

Doctor- hey Abe!

Abe- Ohh doctor how are you doing

Max- "Whoa. Whoa. You know each other?"

Doctor- yes we are friend's old friends

Max- My eyes widen.

Abe-yes the doctor saved me from the sontarans taking over my body

Max- "Sontarans?"

Doctor- yeah there likes warriors but when u sees them under their helmets they look like potatoes head

Max- "Um... strange. Okay." I nod slowly/

Doctor- well Abe let go to your office, come on max

Max- I follow him.

Scene 12-

Doctor- now you're in the oval office

Max- I look around, feeling out of place.

Doctor- now let see where we up to old buddy

Max- I wait.

-Then a lady comes in and sees you and me-

Max- I look at the lady. I look up and look over at her.

River-yes -goes up to him and smacks him and then kisses him

Max- I look confused and surprised.

Doctor- River o.k. what was that for?

Max- "I'm curious too..."

River- you never called or wrote or even visit me but still I love you and your still my husband

Max- "Husband?" I say, still confused.

Doctor - Ohh Yes River this is max and max this is river

Max- I nod to her. "Hi."

River- Ahh I see you got yourself a new companion hello there I am professor river song

Max- "I'm Max. Maximum Ride." I say.

River- nice to meet u max

Max- I nod. I raise an eyebrow.

River- so max how did the doctor find u

Max- "Ah... saved me from an Alien while I was on the job?" I laugh lightly.

River- Ahh I see

Doctor- why u doing here?

River-the weeping angels are back!

Max-"Weeping angels?"

Doctor -yes weeping angel they are aliens that are actually statute when u see them and trun they follow u and don't blink whatever u do don't ever blink because they will put u back in time and you will die of old age

Max- My eyes widen. "That's a... strange way to die."

Doctor- uhh yeah it a weird but horrible way to die.

Max- I frown

Doctor- plus the angel send you to anywhere in time and some of the place they send you i cant really go back to

Max- I go pale.

Doctor- it ok if you don't blink

Max-I nod slowly.

Doctor- come on then let's see where they are river

Max- I stand there.

River- coming honey takes out a device.

Max- I stand there, unsure what to do.

River -come on max

Max- I nod slightly and follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 13-

-On the way to the place-

Max- I look around.

Doctor- nice place huh- then u hear some booming sound-

Max- I wince. "What was that?"

Doctor- the war going on

Max- "Oh..."

Doctor- we safe here

Max- I nod slowly.

Doctor- let's see river u sure there here

Max- I look around carefully.

Doctor- I want to destroy them on what they did

Max- I look confused.

River -I know but there here

Max- I stand there.

Doctor- well o.k. then max u ok

Max- "A little confused. That's all." I nod slightly.

Doctor- ok then

Max- I nod slightly.

-Then u enter a dark room and u see nothing but darkness-

Max- "Doctor..?" I say slowly.

Doctor-yes

Max- "What if they're in here?"

Doctor- Ohh don't worry

Max- "I'm worrying." I say, frowning.

Doctor- it ok

Max- I say nothing.

-Then suddenly the light turn brighter and u see 30-50 angels -

Doctor- Ohh come on river was there suppose to be this many?

River-no there only 2 this will be hard to find

Doctor- I go stiff, staring at them. "So two out of this many angels are killers?"

Doctor-yes there all have their face covered

Doctor- stay with me max we don't want u to go back in time and turn old

Max- "So how do we figure of which ones are real?" I ask softly. I step closer to him.

Doctor-uhh don't know never dealt with this before

Max- "Just how fast... are they?" I ask slowly.

Doctor- first time I met one of those I though they were a myth and well i blinked...well actually me and Maratha blinked and we both went back in time

Max- Ohh and how fast u says a blink of an eye

Max- So... what if we all stood at the entrance and blinked all at once. The angels may be able to kill you in the blink of an eye, but they can't cross a room to you that fast. Maybe if they move, we'll know which ones are real.

Doctor- interesting let's try that river!

River-yes

Max- I nod slightly.

Doctor- max have an idea tell her

Max- I explain by idea.

River - which a brilliant idea why doctor u didn't thought of that?

Doctor- Ohh River

-We go to the entrance-

Doctor- and we stare and then i say on the count of three 1 2 ... boom there was a huge explosion and it was near

-A solider comes in and tells u to get out-

Max- "What? Why?" I say, confused.

Solider-the confederate are coming we must move i am really sorry

Max- -I look at the Doctor.

Doctor-come on max it dangerous now we will try to get it next time

Max- I nod slowly.

Doctor-take my hand

Max- I nod and take is hand quietly.

-More exploding come and then suddenly another hand come out of nowhere touches u and u get sucked in-

Doctor-noooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Scene 14-

Max- "Doctor!" I cry, but my scream floats into bounces off brick walls instead of to him. I'm standing in an alleyway when I look around.

-Then u sees a guy in a trench coat with a woman-

Max- I frown slightly and watch them.

-The guy in the trench coat sees you and asks u where they were-

Max- I look confused. "I don't know..." I stand there, shaking, on the verge of tears.

10th- hmm u don't where and when u are interesting i am the doctor and this my companion Martha Jones and you are?

Max- I stare at him. "Doctor...?"

10th - uhh yes I am the doctor the doctor the only doctor

Max- "No, no... No you... I just..." I whimper, "You're not him. I was just with him."

10th- what u mean u was just with him who u talking about I am the only doctor

Max: "Where's your TARDIS, then?" I say sharply, wiping my eyes as I start to cry.

River: "Oh no..."

Doctor- no not this again

10th - how u know about the TARDIS?

River: "Well..." I frown slightly, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Maybe she'll be okay. Maybe she'll live a good life wherever she ended up..."

Max: "I traveled with the doctor, and you're not him. I was with him a moment ago but there were these crying angels and now..." I sniffle and take a shaky breath.

11-no river I can't happen again I am going back and get her myself

10- What year u from

Max: "I'm from 2013 but..." I sniffle, "I was in 1864..."

River: "How are you going to find her?"

11- I will blink!

10 - Well hmm if you from the future and don't recognize me i must had regenerated btw I am ginger wait don't tell me

River: "And then what? You won't have a TARDIS, and if you end up in the wrong year you'll be stuck and she'll still be all alone."

Max: I sob. "What are you talking about?"

11- I don't care I will find a way I always do wait u can fly the TARDIS I will put clues for u

10- Ohh whenever I die I regenerate to a new person hmmm interesting

Max: I wipe my eyes, sniffling.

River: "You'll let her live an entire life before you save her?"

11- I don't know I will find out please river please

10- It ok I will find a way out

River: "Doctor..." I frown.

Max: I stand there, sniffling, confused and unsure what to do with myself.

11- Pleaseeeee

River - I sigh.

10- it ok I already got a plan and when I get my TARDIS I will send u back to where was it and when

Max- "I don't know the exact date..." I say quietly. "I just know it was 1864."

10- 1864 ok then

-The doctor was going until he heard a whooshing sound-

11-it can't be river u hear that

10-ok now I set up this plan so this girl can save us and bring my TARDIS back

River: I nod slowly.

Max: I still look confused.

10- Well it well difficult how long u been traveling with me? Sorry future me

Max: Not long. Only a day or two...

10- I see -then u hears the TARDIS whooshing sound- here it comes!

Max: I look around hopefully.

-The same old TARDIS look form the outside-

10- Here it is come on max let take u back

Maxx- I grin and nod, practically shaking with relief.

-U sees the inside and it look different from the one u saw-

10- Ok 1864 here we come! Hold onto something

Max- I frown slightly. "It doesn't look right in here..." I say. But I doubt there can be another TARDIS, and another Doctor, so I grab onto a rail.

-30 sec later it lands its we are here now I can't see myself that be like crazy

Scene 15-

-Outside-

11- It is the TARDIS but it look a little newer might be one of my old self

Max: I step out slowly.

11- Max!

-then after u leave the TARDIS disappear

Max: I smile and run to him, hugging him.

Doctor- hugs u

Max- I hug him back tightly.

Doctor- Ohh my ok so how u got back

Max- "You were there. Or... a past you. You had the TARDIS and everything and you helped me." I say, smiling.

Doctor- Ohh I remember now I saw u before when me and Martha got stuck and I saw u hmm u did looked familiar when I helped u out of the fire.

Max- I bury my face in your chest.

Doctor- it ok it ok I will never leave u at least I was there well my past self

River: I keep my eyes on the angels.

Max: I nod slightly.

Doctor- lets destroy it river

River- I nod slightly.

Doctor- I take out my sonic while u takes out the blaster we will shoot at the same time 123

River: *shoots*

Doctor- press button then the statute breaks -ok now everyone find the other one-

Max: I nod slightly.

-Then suddenly we both get sucked-


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 16-

Max- "No!" I cry. I look around frantically and find I'm in a house. I relax slightly when I see the Doctor.

Doctor- ok that a new one so where are we now

Max- "I don't know." I frown.

Doctor- at least we are together

Max- I nod slightly.

Doctor- looks around hmmmmm this looks familiar -then we hear voices-

Max- I look around.

Doctor- Come on lets hide in that closet

Max- I raise an eyebrow at you.

Doctor- come on

Max- I sigh and follow you.

-Then u sees him again-

Doctor- hmm I wonder why we are going back to my past

Max- "I don't know..."

Doctor- lets follow them u see the tall one

Max- I nod slowly.

Doctor- he think he me I though he was going to be me in the future but found out that he use some kind of info stamp that the Cybermen use u remember those guys right

Max- I nod again, wincing.

Doctor- let see what happens this time

Max- I take his hand.

Doctor-takes your hand and follow you-

Max- I sneak behind them.

-Suddenly the other me (10) open the door and see a Cybermen and tell the fake me to run-

Doctor- stay here they won't find us here

Max- I nod slowly.

Doctor- come on max lets go and see how I done but first I need to put some clues so river can get us wait hold on I need some materiel but there in the TARDIS wait I parked the TARDIS well the past me parked it I remember where it was

Max- I frown slightly. "Are you sure nothing will happen if the future you takes the past you's tardis?"

Doctor- no nothing will happen

Max- I nod.

Doctor- I just need some parts and after that i put it back

Max- I nod again.

Doctor- come on lets go

Max- I follow you.

-Later we find the barn the past me parked the TARDIS-

Max- I look around.

Doctor- there she is): same old TARDIS come on I got the key

Max- I nod and follow you to the TARDIS.

-Opens and u see the same desktop as the one before-

Max- I look around again.

Doctor- Ohh how I miss the old desktop

Max- I laugh lightly.

Doctor- come on no time to lose I need a list -write down a list and gives it to you

Max- "This is the stuff we need to find?"

Doctor- yep

Max- "What's this?" I point to a word I've never seen before.

Doctor- it a neutron mixer

Doctor- it mixes neutron and atoms so it can send out powerful beams so... Wait a minute i have a better idea

Max- I watch him.

Doctor- we going back to the past to 1864

Max- I raise my eyebrows.

Doctor- yes we can we take my old TARDIS and it will send us back o the past and then i leave u with river while I will get her time vortex a manipulator and I send back the TARDIS to that place and then I zap myself here good idea huh

Max- I nod slightly.

Doctor- hold on to something

Max- I grab a railing.

Doctor- -presses button and we land- ok I hope river still there -goes out and see river about to go inside the TARDIS River no!

River: I look back and jump. "Sweetie?

Doctor- hi there sweetie we went back to my past again and now we got my old TARDIS so can, I leave max with u and u two get inside my TARDIS not this one and borrow your time vortex manipulator so I get send this one back and after i send it back i can zap myself to this time.

Max: I look confused. "What."

River: Got it.

Doctor - max stay with river she will take u to the TARDIS. I will take this one back and teleport myself back into this time and we can kill the last stone

Max- I nod slightly.

Doctor- ok see u later max

-Then u hears the whooshing sound-

Max: I watch the TARDIS disappear.

Doctor- -I land and see that it was in the right place and then suddenly the door opens

10: My eyes go wide when I see someone else in my TARDIS. "What?"

11- Ohh hello there I am u in the future - presses some button the I disappear-

10: Uh... k.

Scene 17-

-I send myself back and see that I was outside of the TARDIS opens the door-

Max- I stand there.

Doctor- hello there come on river let's kill it

River- I nod.

-Goes out and destroy it-

Max- I wince

Doctor- comes back and sees standing

Max -I sigh.

Doctor- what wrong

Max: "Just tired," I mumble before my legs give out and I fall to the ground, unconscious.

River: I go over and feel her head, frowning. "She has a fever." I say.

Doctor- take her to the bed river

River: "She's too heavy for me to carry,"

Doctor- I will carry her legs and u get her head

River: I roll my eyes. "You can't just pick her up or something? Be a man, sweetie." I smirk.

Doctor- well ok -goes over and picks her up and put her inside the bed

Max: I mumble something to him, opening my eyes for a moment before slipping back to sleep.

Doctor- put down and goes to the main place

-While u are in bed u are glowing-

Max: *sleeping*

-Then u glows even more and then scream a little and then u change-

Max: I open my eyes and look around, confused, before passing out again.

-Back at the main place-

Doctor- I wonder what wrong hmm

Max: *sleep*

-1 hour later u wake up and u go back to the main place-

Max- I walk into the main room, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I still have a bit of a glow around me.

Doctor- -looks at you and take out my sonic- who are you where is max? And why u are glowi...

Max- I jump back, startled. "What are you talking about? I am Max."

Doctor- no you're not and Ohh my your glowing you can't be

Max- I look confused, staring at you. "Doctor what are you talking about?"

Doctor- -gives you a mirror-

Max- I look at the mirror and then nearly drop it in surprise. "I don't... I'm..." I stutter.

Doctor- scans you, no you can't be

Max- I look confused. "What's going on?"

Doctor- u can't be a time lord unless...

Max- I go pale. "I'm not..."

Doctor- your jenny yes that explains a lot

Max- "Who's Jenny?"

Doctor- you're my daughter

Max- I am not your daughter..." I say slowly, but I look doubtful.

Doctor- I don't think u remember but u are I was with Martha and donna and we went to a place where humans clones are killing fish things and I got exacted and u were born. But I saw u died

Max- I stare at him blankly, not following.

Doctor- well I don't think u remember u must had hit my head

Max- I frown.

Doctor- it ok let's sees I know we can use the memory time machine to bring your memory back

Max- I stare at you.

Doctor- it ok the machine won't hurt you

Max- I nod slowly.

Doctor -I put it on you and balm your memory comes back-

Max- I gasp. "Dad,"

Doctor- jenny! - gives you a hug

Max/ Jenny: I hug him back tightly.

Doctor- Ohh how are u alive

Jenny: "I don't know,"

Doctor- well I am glad you're alive

Scene 18-

-In reality max is having a dream and the doctor is waiting for u to wake up-

Max: *murmuring in sleep* (Yep. With the ice star and the alien old people.)

Max/ Jenny: Me too

Doctor- so how u did I ever find you

Max/ Jenny: "I don't know. Fate?" I laugh lightly.

Reality- River I will drop you off ok?

Rive- I nod slightly.

-Lands and drop you off and when the door close and the place moves the dream lord come in-

Dream Lord: "Hello Doctor."

Reality- -turns around and see u- it you again dream lord what do u want now

DL: "What I want? I already have it." I grin.

Reality- -soon realize- no u not taking max


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 19-

-Back in the dream-

Max/ Jenny: "I'm more like you then I thought, huh?" I smile.

Doctor- yes u are grinning- so where u want to go

Max/ Jen: "Anywhere. I just want to go."

Doctor - ok u know what to do

Scene 20 -

-Back to the reality- the real doctor runs to the run and try to wake u up-

-while in the dream you think that the TARDIS is going haywire

Max: *whimpers*

Reality- wake up

Doctor- something wrong jenny

Max/ Jenny: "Dad, what's wrong with the TARDIS?"

Max: *sleep*

Doctor- what u mean it o.k.

Max/ Jenny: I stumble, grabbing a handrail. "Are you crazy?"

Doctor- what u mean I am crazy there nothing wrong

Reality - dream lord wake her up why u want her!

Max/Jenny: "The TARDIS is going haywire!"

Dream lord: "Because it's funny watching you struggle." I laugh.

Doctor - there nothing wrong stops the TARDIS

Reality- you gone too fa going to that dream and getting her out

Doctor- after what u done with Amy me and Rory trying to kill us I upgrade my TARDIS. To go inside people dreams

Max: *whimpering*

Max/ Jenny: I see parts of the TARDIS collapsing. "Dad!"

Dream lord: I just laugh.

Doctor- there nothing wrong u might have a hallucinating

Reality- -goes back to the control and presses some button and balm goes into max's nightmare-

Max/ Jenny: "I am not hallucinating!"

-Then u hear a whooshing sound inside the TARDIS-

Max/ Jenny: I look around.

-then u see the TARDIS and u look confused

Max/Jenny: "What's going on?"

-I come out-

Reality- max is me the doctor you're having a dream wake up

Doctor-no I am the real me he a fake

Max/Jenny: I look confused.

Reality- max you are not jenny you are max this is a dream u felt a sake and this imposter didn't feel anything

Max/Jenny: "Then why did I feel it at all?" I say, confused.

Reality- it's your dream that why u can feel it so wake up

Doctor- no don't listen to him this not a dream this is real trust me you remember i the one who saved you in that fire

Max/jenny: "I..." I frown, lost.

Reality- don't listen to him -takes out sonic points and the fake one disappear-

Jenny/Max: I freak out, thinking that the one that may or may not have been real was just killed. "NO!" I cry.

Reality- it ok that was a fake I am here now please wake up

Max -*whimpering in sleep*

Doctor- -slaps her face - I am sorry

Max- I gasp, jerking awake and crying out.

-Then u sees u in the TARDIS the doctor comes in and sees u and hugs you-

Doctor- max are you ok?

Max- I pant, looking around frantically before finally relaxing and hugging him back. "I'm okay," I say softly.

Doctor- you ok u sure?

Max- I shake my head slightly before throwing up.

Doctor-whoa o.k now we going to take u to a real doctor

Max- I nod slowly.

Doctor- but first dream lord i the doctor defeated u now go away and never come back

Dream lord: I laugh and disappear.

Doctor- it ok let take u to see a real doc

Max- I nod slightly.

Scene 21-

-Presses button and we land-

Max- I close my eyes tiredly.

- We land next to the hospital-

Doctor- come on lets go

Max- I hold my arms out, not wanting to walk.

Doctor - I carry u into the emergency room-

Real Doctor: I walk in and look at the girl. "She's sick?"

John- yes she very sick please help her

Doctor: Hm... *goes over and takes her temperature.

John-is she going to be ok?

Doctor: "I... I don't know." I say, flustered. "I've never seen this before." I show him the temperature, "She should be dead,"

John- hmm interesting can she stay here?

Doc: "Well if she must but there's nothing we can do..."

John- I will be right back ok

Max: I whimper.

John- don't worry max I will be right back

Max-I frown.

John- it ok don't worry

-Runs to the TARDIS-


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 22-

- Meanwhile in the hospital-

Doctor- o.k. max I am going to take you to your room we lied to your friend we do have a cure and we will take you to him right now-

Max-I look confused.

-The doctor put you inside a room and then u see someone in a chair but it too dark to see who it is-

Doctor- she's here

?- I will speak to her alone

Doctor- will do

-Leaves the room-

Max: *confused*

?- Hello max how are you i see that u are very sick and confused

Max- I cough and nod carefully.

?- I will help you boys give her the antidote

-A man with a red robe comes and injects you with something-

Max-I cry out, startled by the sudden injection.

- Then u feel better by the minute-

Max- I look around, suddenly more awake,

?-now are you starting to get better right

Max- I nod.

?- Now let me introduce myself I am the master

Max- "The master?" I say, "That's a strange name.."

Master- yes it is just like the doctor

Max- I go pale. "How do you know about him?"

Master- well let just say we are both form the same planet

Max- "You're... like him?"

Master- like him?! in some ways yes but I am more smarter and a little bit younger

Max-I jump, not expecting him to yell. "I just meant... that you were a time lord..." I say softly.

Master- Ohh I see sorry about that every time someone tells me Ohh so you're like him I think negatively

Max- I nod cautiously.

Master- now miss max you are my bait how about that

Max- I go pale. "Bait?"

Master- yes bait you see I don't like the doctor and he my enemy so you going to be bait because when the nurse called in and said that he came my plans were working

Max-I laugh nervously and stand up. "Ahaha... no... no thank you... I don't want to be bait..." I head for the door.

-Two robe guys are standing in front of the door-

Max- I frown slightly.

Master- u wondering why these guys have robes u sees these guys are time lords also sit her down and I will tell her about me and the doctor

-One of them sits u back to the chair-

Max -I smack them away. "Don't touch me!"

Master- tsk the doctor did find a feisty one now let me tell the story - 2 hour later u hear the end of the story-

Max- I scowl at him throughout the whole thing.

Master- inserting restrain her Ohh- standing up- if you think the doctor going to get you I don't think he can anymore

Max- I lash out, hitting one of the time lords in the nose. He responds by twisting my arm sharply, causing me to cry out as he forces me back against my chair.

Master- because miss max I put a time lock on it hahahaha

Scene 23-

-Meanwhile before this all happen the doctor goes back to the TARDIs and set off the find the cure-

eco319 (4/21/13 1:21:31 AM): doctor- i wonder if it had to do with her and the cyberaelks hmm i need to find a survivor I hope I didn't destroy every Cybermen or wait the professor-

-The TARDIS sends him back to where the professor was comes out and see him running away-

Professor: *running*

-Grabs the professor before he get killed-

Professor: *screaming like a little girl*

Doctor- whoa hey clam down there professor

Professor: What? What do you want?

Doctor- I need the formula for that thing u injected into max

Professor: "It's in my study! Top drawer! Please don't kill me!"

Doctor- it ok don't worry I won't kill u now go before the dalek realize it missed u

Professor: *nods and runs*

Doctor- I go to the study open the top drawer and balm I got it and go back to the TARDIS - I try to go back but it got blocked off and realize it in a time lock

Max- *muttering about how much of a dick the master is*

Doctor- then I go back the yesterday where I was suppose to bring her and it work

Max: I throw something at the Master, hitting him in the head.

Master- how dare u time lord strap her

Max- I bite the time lord that gets close to me.

Master-now he went back to yesterday to give u that antidote and now u are going to be still and wait for him and if u say anything to him u will get killed understand and he on his way now

-The time lord slaps u on the head and u faint-

Max- *unconscious*

Master- ok everyone leave the room now we will get the doctor

Max- *unconscious*

-the doctor comes in and see u unconsious-ohh my u went to sleep here u go inject you with the thing suddenly the room locks itself and I try to use the sonic to open it but it's on dead locked-

Max- I wince and murmur in my sleep,

Doctor- who is doing this

Master: I laugh from the darkness.

Doctor- who is laughing? Answer now

Master: "What? You don't recognize me? It must've been my regeneration..."

Doctor- regeneration no you can't be u went with the time lords I thought u forgave me

Master- Well, I changed my mind."

Doctor- how dares you

Master- u see after I got sent back I killed the president and declare myself the new one but over the past few days they didn't like me and they pretended and so I made a machine just like the one that rich black guy made and used it but I didn't want them to be like me so I just made a few simple stuff and

Made it into a mind control machine. So now every time lord is in mind control. So I made the entire brilliant time lord to build another machine to send us back to the earth and put a time lock when u comes. I saw u every time in this machine i made that follows u and now I got you

Doctor: "How dare you put not only an entire country, but an entire race under mind control..."

Master- Hahahahahahaha u will never understand how I feel about u not knowing that I had drums inside my head

Doctor: I scowl. "You know this is about more than the drums."

Master - so tell me what this been all about then?

Doctor: "You just want to control people, and you aren't satisfied until you control them all." I say sharply.

Master- yes that so right doctor that been my dream goal and i got it again and a again and again but no u stop me

Doctor- "And I will do it again,"

Master- every single time so now it my turn to stop u and plus I made sure everything is going into plan also I got a new plan it doesn't involve mind controlling people or making people into me or even think like me this is different u want to know what it is?

Doctor- "What?"

Master- I am goanna alter time and make the time war go away and bring it all here and it going to start ww3 and gall-fiery will be normal again while the earth will get the 1000 year war.

Doctor: "No! You can't do that!"

Master- yes I will time lord strap him down

Doctor: "I won't let you!"

Master-): but what about gall-fiery u wanted to be normal what more important these insect what u call the humans or your own race

Doctor- "No, but they're a race that deserves to live, nonetheless!"

Master- well u gone soft after what 50 years knowing and learning about them nursing them for them also.

-Then suddenly u feel a pain on your neck and u faint-

Doctor: *out cold*

Master- tie him up next to this incest

Doctor: *mumbles in sleep*

Master- see doctor u can't stop me even if u do I have another way to stop you and the is no way u or your friend can stop me

Max - I wake up and pretend to be asleep.

-The master walks out of the room you are lucky because the time lords didn't tie u up good-

Max-I slip out of my ties and shake the Doctor. I frown when he doesn't wake up.

Doctor- -waking up and seeing he in a room and see he is tied up-

Max- "Doctor?"

Doctor- hey max I am so sorry I brought u to this

Max- "It's okay. Are you hurt?" I ask.

Doctor- na I gotten worse

Max- I frown.

Doctor- it ok now can u help me untie me to this chair

Max- I nod and start working on the knots.

Doctor- good now we must stop the master

Max- I nod.

Doctor- now let's just see if there any time lords

Max- I nod again.

Scene 24-

Doctor-opens the door and there now one there-

Max- I look around.

Doctor- come on max we must stop him

Max- I nod and follow you.

- We see no one and see where the master office was-

Max- I look at him. "What do we do?"

Doctor- hmm we find the master

Max- I nod.

-We walked until we spot two guards guarding a door-

Max- "Now what?"

Doctor- we go in

Max- I nod slightly.

-The doctor goes and sneaks around until the guards saw him and chased after him-

Max- "Doctor!"

Doctor- goes to the room and sees what in there -runnings pass her-

Max-I nod and run to the room.

-U enters the room and sees a lot of machine-

Max- I look at the machine, confused.

-Then u sees a paper that was on the floor-

Max- I pick up the paper

-You read it and it the plans on how to make this all possible-

Max- I frown.

-u hear voices-

Max- I hide.

-Then u see a person in a robe and it walks up to where u were hiding-

Max- My eyes go wide.

-The guy sees u and says your name in a whisper-

Max- I flinch. "How do you know my name?"

Doctor- it's me the doctor I hit one of them and dress myself as one so come on lets go

Max- I get up.

Doctor-Ohh what is this?

Max- I hand the paper to you.

Doctor- -reads it and has a grin on his face-

Max-"What?"

Doctor- you found the plans to stop this whole thing

Max- I grin.

Doctor-come on let's find out where he going to build it

Max- I nod.

- We go around the hospital and see that the master is outside and we are only on the 3rd floor-

Max- I frown slightly.

Doctor- he getting away we must find him and stop him

Max- I nod.

-We run to the place-

Max- I follow you.

Doctor- grabs your hand and run down the stairs

Max- I run after you.


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 25-

-Then we are downstairs and we see the car going away-

Max- "He's getting away!"

Doctor-I see that -takes out the sonic- there now we can follow him

Max- I nod slightly.

-We follow the signal to a old warehouse-

Max- I look around.

Doctor- u see anything or anyone

Max- I shake my head.

Doctor- now we can go and stop this mad man

Max- I nod again.

-Walks up and see two time lord staring at you and the doctor-

Max-"Uh oh,"

-The time lord takes us to the master himself-

Max- "Doesn't this seem... too easy?" I whisper to the doctor.

Doctor- you are right

Max- I frown.

-Now u sees the master in his chair-

Max- I tense.

Master- I see you found me doctor

Max- I wait.

Master you see this was all planned out doctor u can't stop me or this plan no one can!

Max- I look over at the doctor.

Master- - sees you smile- doctor why are so happy and answer the damn question

Doctor: I smirk. "Because~" I can't help smirk slightly. "I figured..."

Master - what doctor what is it

Doctor: *snickering*

Max: I laugh a little.

Master- what going on doctor!

Max: I crack up at the Master's face.

Doctor: I laugh with her.

Master - stop laughing you two !

Max: *laughing*

Doctor: "Oooh... that's funny..." I laugh.

Master - stop it! I demand you to tell me now!

Max: *can't stop laughing*

Doctor: "It's so funny... how stressed you are over... laughter..." I laugh even harder.

Master- Grrrrrr time lords make them stop!

-the time lords are coming you way-

Doctor: I grin when the time lords don't move anymore. "Funny thing, Master... I destroyed your mind control machine."

Master- - what? what? how?!

Doctor- "You really shouldn't leave your plans lying around." I smirk.

Master - what do u mean leave plans lying around

Doctor- "We found your plans. Everything you were doing."

Master- Ohh I see so what I don't need them anymore -start to laugh-

Max: I look confused.

Master- - still laughing -

Max: I look at the doctor. He looks as confused as I feel.

Master - stops laughing- well doctor u did stop my plans on mind controlling them but it too late they already build the machine and plus I have another surprise that wasn't in those plans

Max- I frown.

Master- every single human and time lords will be in a bubble lock and that means everyone will freeze in time and can't move so now what do you say about that doctor-

Doctor: "It won't happen," I say stiffly.

Master- - Ohh yes it will happen because I got the remote right here! -presses the button and everyone even max freezes in time and space and can't move a bit of an inch-

Max: *frozen*

Master- now that everyone is frozen in time i can get to my plans

Max: *frozen*

-goes to the machine and presses some button and everything that happen

Max: *frozen*

Doctor: *frozen*

Scene 26-

The plans were to make the people around the world are against the government for 100 years now and this is also started a war. Also the doctor is now back home he doesn't know what going on and the master back home to he's the only one who know what going on-now we find that max is now a rebel and her father was the leader of this rebel and he died and now his daughter (max) the one who is in charge now. But this war is still on it many people had died because the government had the money and the weapons. While the rebel have less money and have like police guns and stuff.

Max: I lead a small sub-group of the rebels to an abandoned store and start searching for supplies.

Commanding officer- miss max there a sighting where the pig (that what they call them) are coming to trough this city what do we do?

Max- "Collect what you can. You have five minutes and then we need to scram, go back to base and hide." I say. "Hurry up!" I bark.

Command officer- yes sir

Max- "Ma'am," I growl.

eco319 (10:01:17 PM): -then u hear a voice the doctor voice in your head-

eco319 (10:01:34 PM): Commanding officer- sorry ma'am

Max- I stare into space for a moment, trying to recognize the voice I heard in my head

Commanding officer- ma'am we got 3 minutes

-then suddenly u see a young girl who have blonde hair and it carrying something

Max- I draw my gun and aim at the girl uncertainly. "You!" I call to her.

Rose- raised her hand and still holds on to the device- I am sorry I was passing by

Max- "Identify yourself," I say carefully.

Rose- my name is rose Tyler and I need to speak to max please it urgent

Max- I don't lower my gun. "Why do you need to see her...?"

Rose - it's about the government I found a plan that will destroy every one of you!

Max- I look at my group. "Alright guys! Come on!" I say. I look back at the girl, Rose. "Come with me." I say.

Rose- ok ma'am follows her

Max- I head back with my group, to the basement under a warehouse. I lead the girl, rose, to a seperate room. "I'm Max." I say, looking at her carefully.

Rose-I already know that

Max- "How?" I frown slightly.

Rose- you see this all thing is fake this was never suppose to happen it suppose to happen in another planet

Max- I look at her like she's insane.

Rose- you think I am insane but I am not the voice in your head how long you gotten that voice?

Max- "I don't know..." I frown.

Rose- well that voice is the Doctor and me and my husband will help you to fix all this

Max- "The Doctor..." I say. It sounds familiar.

Rose- yes it should be my husband is also the Doctor but he a clone long story but the point is we need to destroy that machine the master had built in order for you to stop him in that reality and save the universe

Max- I still look confused.

Rose- my husband will come and explain it all

Max-"I'm kind of busy with a rebellion right now," I sigh, shaking my head. "I don't have time for Doctor games."

Rose- please -grab her hands do you want to live in a world where u kill people instead of a world that this never happens

Max: "I may not want this world," I take my hands back from her, "But it's the world I'm in."

Rose-but we can help u! This world would never existence if we help u

Max-This is the real world!" I yell.

Rose- just stand there

-then a commanding officer and tell you that a man name the doctor here to see you-

Max: I turn away, staring at the wall.

Commanding officer- can he come in?

Max- "Fine," I sigh. "Let him in,"

-The man I a suit with a tie comes in and something tick in your mind-

Max-I stare at the man.

10th- hello there i am the doctor but now everyone call me John

Max- I raise an eyebrow and nod slightly.

10th- so max you know why i am here right

Max- "Sort of,"

10th- well rose is right this isn't even real we must find the machine and if u are asking why this not affecting us well it because we are from a parallel universe from yours it only effected on yours not ours

Max- I stare at him a moment and then laugh. "You two are insane," I say, shaking my head. I motion to some of the rebels to get them out of here. "Parallel universe? This isn't the real world?" I mock.

10th -well it was nice trying to convince you. You know what u do in our universe you're the prime minster of Britain not some rebel leader come on rose lets go she doesn't want to save this universe

Rose- the doctor well the real doctor would be sad

-Both of them walking away-

Max- "Some rebel leader?" I say, suddenly furious. "I am the reason the people have a voice against people like, for example, the prime minister." I spat. "And how many Doctors are there?"

-The 10th doctor stops turns-

10th - we know you are doing the right job and how many doctor one doctor i am just his clone that all right now he in his planet not knowing what going on.

Max- I frown slightly and sit down carefully. "Explain. Very. Carefully." I say, waving them back in.

eco319 (8:16:19 PM): 10th- ok -sitting down and he explains the situation carefully-

Max- I listen quietly.

-He explains it and then u hear the voice again-

Max-I hold up a hand for the man to stop, looking at my desk and touching my temple, wincing.

10th- something wrong

"No..." I lie.

10th- don't lie to me I see u hearing his voice

Max-I look up at him, my eyes wide.

10th - I can hear your head I am part time lord

Max- "Time lord..." I frown, wincing at a quick flash of memory. It's gone before I can quite grasp it.

10th- I see u are trying to hold on to that memory so would you help us find that machine

Max- I look confused. "What?"


End file.
